Magical Marksman
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Was inspired by Konoha Marksman by MP5. But I'm using Harry Potter characters with the 'Thompson Sisters' abilities from 'Soul Eater' in it. Alive!Lily No Azkaban!Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

**Nov. 1, 2001**

It was after Voldemort's attack on the Potters and little Harry Potter ended up taking him out. But, somehow he used the magic from the horcrux and used it to resurrect his mother. Lilly slowly opened her eyes and slowly got up. Just then she realized that where she was and got up. She went to Harry's crib to see him.

He was crying and she started to cry as well, she reached in and pick him up to hold him against her. "Sh, it's alright sweetheart." She said, then she started to pack up and implemented a plan she and James had incase this were to happen. So she wrapped Harry up in a blanket, left a note and left Great Britain.

An hour later, Hagrid had showed up to take Harry to Dumbledore along with Sirius and the doggfather had seen the note.

_Padfoot,_

_If you are reading this, then James is dead, Voldemort is dead and Wormtail had betrayed us. I don't not even know how I am writing this because I had died. Somehow Harry brought me back after he killed the dark lord. We have left Great Britain all together for protection, I'm sorry but I can not tell you where we went. It was part of James' plan and he doesn't trust Dumbledore._

_Do me a favor and don't chase after Wormtail, he'll get his in the end. Get out of Great Britain until all this blows over. Go to our manor in France and stay there. Do not let anyone know where you are, Dumbledore is just waiting for you to make a mistake. Use your head and get out of England!_

_Love,_

_Lily and Little Harry._

Sirius folded up the letter and burned it. "Hagrid, go ahead and take my bike tell Dumbledore that I'm going after Wormtail." He said, Hagrid nodded and left.

Then he gave one final look at the home that was his for awhile and teleported away never to be seen again.

* * *

Meanwhile Hagrid told Dumbledore everything that had happened and he was disappointed. "So no one knows where their bodies went?" He asked.

"No sir," said Hagrid as he blew nose.

'This is a problem, I need that kid so I can be seen as a savior to these sheep!' Dumbledore thought.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Said he was going after Peter."

'Good! I can have him placed in Azkaban so he wouldn't interfere in my plans.'

"We have to stop him before he does something drastic." So they went out to find Sirius not knowing that he was already gone and in France.

* * *

**Nov. 12, 2001**

Lily and Harry had started new lives in Los Angeles, Ca. They had settled in a large manor as Lily had registered as an American citizen and a Magical American citizen. She had hired nannies, maids and other workers to help run the house and watch over Harry.

She wanted to do more for her son and make sure the world was safe for him. She knew that That wasn't going to be the end of Voldemort his followers were going to find a way to bring him back She needed help, she was out having lunch with some people she had met and it turned out that one of them was a young man that could help them.

He ran a private agency that would fight any and all evil and could help train others to do the same thing. He was tall, handsome, had long silver hair and dressed in a black mechanic's outfit, boots and sunglasses. "I will be more than happy to help you Lily." He said, "my family can and will be able to train you and anyone you see fit."

"Oh thank you, Williams." She said, "thank you so much." So they started training and she was getting better and skilled. She was good in hand to hand, firearms and magic. She can use wandless magic now and was one of the most feared people in the wizarding world.

She actually started working with Williams and his people. They were doing such a good job that she wanted to make her own agency with magical beings and muggles.

* * *

During the time she was training and running her organization, she was raising her son. Harry was growing like a weed. Then one day, he came to visit her at her office.

"Mommy!" He said as he went over to her with his nanny.

"There's my heart," she said as she grabbed her son and picked him up. "How are you little man?"

"Good, Suzy took me to the park." Said nanny was tired.

"Your son has too much energy." She said, "Harry why don't you go ask Ms. Carter for some juice?"

"Okay," so he took off.

"What is it Karen?" Said Lilly.

"We met up with some 'Eaters' today." Lily frowned.

"Is Harry okay?"

"He's fine."

"Good."

"I think it's time for Harry to start his training." Karen nodded. So She took sometime off to train her son in magic first.

* * *

She had got some powerful magical families to help her train him and also trained his in hand to hand. By the time he was 6, he was a black belt in two different styles in the martial arts and was working on a third. He also was going to a magical school that also taught muggles as well. He had made friends and gained allies. He was making Lily proud to be his mother.

By the time he was eleven, he held masteries in ten different styles of the martial arts, he had the magical output of an unspeakable and had gotten very handsome. He had gained a girlfriend, she was a very cute brunette by the name of Hermione Granger.

She was a muggle born witch whose family had moved to America to started a new life. They had met at school and hit it off very well. They were the most loved couple in the school even though they weren't going out with each other at the time. Some of the girls were hoping Harry would ask Hermione out. But he was a little wishy-washy, so when he did, the school cheered.

They found out that they were perfect for each other and they decided to become an item. When that happened the roof was almost blown off the entire school from the massive cheering. They started to do everything together like a couple should. Which included training together and proving themselves to Lily that they are ready for the next level of training.

So she took them to that next level and started to train them into being gun mages. She started them off with magical revolvers, 5 shooters and one each. By the time they were on their first mission hunting dark lords, they were already highly skilled with their firearms.

Their weapons were magical powered, firing special bullets. From ice to instant kill, Harry now had a pair of m1911a1s and Hermione has a pair of m92 barettas. They were now about 16 years old and looked like they were in the business for years. The school they were going to also had kids that were able to change into weapons.

Both had made friends with girls that could turn into guns. Harry had met a pair named Notti and Nice. Notti was in black leather, had black hair and reddish eyes. Nice was in all white leather and silk, she had platinum blond hair and blue eyes. (Basically think of her as Emma Frost as a teenager)

Hermione met a pair named Sugar and Spice, Sugar was dressed sort of anti-goth like in white and sugar pink, (picture Stocking in white and pink), with platinum blond hair with sugar pink under it and blue eyes. Spice was dressed liked a biker chick in black and sky blue with black hair in a ponytail and soft violet eyes. (picture her as Faith from Buffy)

Turns out that Notti and Sugar, and Nice and Spice are twins. The main reason why they were working with each other is because their partner was like her sister. Notti and Nice turn into M1911s for Harry, and Sugar and Spice turn into P. Baretta M92s.

So they had became the best of friends. The sextet were unstoppable. They were perfect with each other, they had each others back and fought for the other. They were fighting some dark lords that had invaded the school. "Harry throw me to Hermione!" Sugar said. He nodded and grabbed her but she kissed him on the lips first.

Then he twirled with her in his arms then launched her at his girlfriend. She flipped in the air and turned in to her gun form. Hermione caught her and started to fire on some of the minions of the dark lords. Once they were down the dark lords were defeated and Lily had came in with her team to take them to a wizard's prison.

Afterwards Harry and the others was praised as heroes. That was until the next year.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a nice day at Sunshine Magical Academy. The Six had came back from summer vacation, "well. Time for another year of learning," said Harry. One of the other students, went over to him.

"How was your summer Harry?" He said.

"It was good, yours?"

"Great, we went to some of the most magical places on the planet." He said, "I'm talking old school magic."

"Wow," said Hermione. "Where did you go?" So he told them and then there was announcement. So the students were called to the auditorium. Once there the principal had came in and they sat down to hear what she had to say. She was in a dress suit, blouse and stockings she was also in a pair of pumps.

"Students, this year is a year of change." She started, "but we shall change with the times. With our heros leading the way." The school cheered, "but we must also keep our normal way of life as well. We are mages after all. So, once again we are going to Europe." More cheers, "but this time we are going to Great Britain." There was silence, "yes I know. That means we have to go to the so called 'Greatest school in the World', Hogwarts."

* * *

Later, after classes, Harry told Lily what was going on and she was shocked. "But why?" She asked.

"I don't know mom." He said, "but something smells weird. I'll asked Ms. Angela." So he did.

* * *

"I don't know why we are heading to Great Britain," she said, "I think it might because of this." She handed him a letter.

_Sunshine Magical Academy,_

_You are hereby invited for this years 'TriWizard Tournament'._

Harry looked perplexed, "hmm. Alright, do you have any plans?" He asked.

"I figured you might have one."

"Of course I do," he told her.

* * *

It was time for the Academy to head for Hogwarts. They went in style, they had a huge bus that was bigger on the inside than the outside.

**Hogwarts quidditch pitch**

A portal opened up and then a huge bus came driving onto the the grounds. Thirty people had got off and started to walk inside.

* * *

**Great Hall**

The other schools were there and they were waiting on the last school to show up. They walked out and they were nice looking. Then Angela had came out with six other people three to her left and three to her right. The three on her left one was dressed sort of anti-goth like in white and sugar pink with platinum blond hair with sugar pink under it and blue eyes.

The second had light brown hair and brown eyes, she was dressed in a polo shirt in her schools colors, cargo pants, boots and a trench coat. Her hair was long and in a ponytail.

The last one was dressed liked a biker chick in black and sky blue with black hair in a ponytail and soft violet eyes. The students were whispering about the new school coming in.

On her right was a young woman dressed in black leather, with black hair and reddish eyes. The other was in all white leather and silk, she had platinum blond hair and blue eyes. The last one was male, he was dressed in a polo shirt, jeans, chaps, boots and a hooded trench coat.

"We're sorry we're late, Dumbledore." Angela said, "we had finals."

"Uh yes Headmistress Angela," he said. "You're just in time. If I may ask, who are your students?"

"These six surrounding me?" She said, "Allow me to introduce you, to my left this is Sugar Baretta and Spice Dante." The girls nodded, "they are twins to the ones on my right, Notti Baretta and Nice Dante. These four are the best meisters of their class." Notti and Nice nodded, then she introduced the last two.

"Sugar and Spice's handler is the smartest and bravest witch of her generation, Hermione Granger." Everyone was in shock, a muggle born was had those accolades? Hermione just nodded, "and lastly. Notti and Nice's handler is the 'One Who Lived'." Everyone gasped, Harry reached up and lowered his hood. Revealing his shoulder length black in a ponytail and green eyes. The lightening bolt scar was gone. "Harry James Potter."

"Hello, Dumbledore." He said.

**TBC**


End file.
